1. Reservation of Copyright
A claim of copyright protection is made on portions of the description in this patent document. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but reserves all other rights.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a graphical user interface (GUI) operative on a workstation or computer system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a GUI system and method for entering or updating an element of a table.